


Never Say Never

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Elf!Tony, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Álfheimr | Alfheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Prince Anthony of Alfheim is handsome, charming and Loki's dearest friend. He is also the man Loki loves, but Loki knows he can never tell Anthony that.





	Never Say Never

It was always a grand affair when diplomats or royalty from the other realms arrived on Asgard. Vanaheim and Alfheim visited the most, and Loki always waited with excitement to see who would be on the guest list from Alfheim.

Alfheim’s royalty and governing system was different to Asgard. Where the Allfather ruled over the entire realm, Alfheim had three regions each with its own royal family and government body. Asgard made sure to invite representatives from each region and Loki always looked at the invitations hoping for one name.

Anthony Starkkior was the crown prince of the largest region. He was well versed in the governing system of his planet as well as those used in the other realms. Whenever he could spare the time, he came with the Alfheim party of dignitaries. He was by far the most popular and beloved member of royalty on Alfheim and Odin wished to foster goodwill with him. 

Anthony was charming and handsome as well as a skilled diplomat, tactician, warrior and armourer. He was also, like all Elves, very affectionate. 

When the Alfheim royals reached the palace after making the journey on horseback from the bifrost sight, Anthony was at the head. He brightened and elegantly dismounted from his horse. He hurried up the stairs, ignoring the scrambling off his courtiers and servants. He gave a formal bow to Odin and Frigga, nodded at Thor--greeting them respectfully and _properly_ \--and then he came directly for Loki.

“Loki!” He greeted before throwing his arms around the prince in a hug. 

His easy affection made Loki fight down a smile as he brought one arm up to return the embrace. “Hello, Anthony.”

Anthony pulled back, but didn’t release him. The elf grinned as he asked, “How is my favourite Asgardian Prince?”

Loki raised his eyebrows, losing the battle to hide his smile. “You should not say that so loudly, you might offend someone.”

Anthony was unperturbed; he teased instead, “Oh? Should I be more specific and ask how my all together favourite _Asgardian_ has been?”

Loki chuckled and barely resisted the urge to pull Anthony back in for another hug. “I am well, Anthony.”

“Excellent!” Anthony pulled back from him, but only to look over the other Alfheim dignitaries and royals. When he seemed satisfied with what they were doing, he turned back to Loki and made a gesture to lead them away. “I have so many things to acquaint you with-”

“Prince Anthony,” a male elf’s strained voice was heard. Anthony looked back at him. “The formalities...”

Anthony made an unhappy face before he looked at Odin and Frigga. He put on his most charming smile. 

“Odin Allfather, Frigga Allmother,” he formally began, “I must pre-emptively apologise for kidnapping your youngest son for numerous hours, but I do believe it may be safer in the long run. Our boredom often evolves into mischief and that would be a true disruption of the,” he glanced at the courtier and stressed, “ _formalities_.”

Odin looked weary while Frigga just looked amused. She was the one who dismissed them with a wave and a gentle, “Run along. We will see you at the feast.”

Anthony sent her a bright smile and gave a bow before he was taking Loki’s arm and dragging him away. Loki was already grinning and feeling the weight of Asgard fall from his shoulders. He was always happiest when his dearest friend was visiting.

“I have missed you, Anthony,” Loki told him.

Anthony wrapped his arm around Loki’s waist and pressed their sides together. “I have missed you too, Loki.” He looked at Loki with wide eyes and pouting lips. “When will you finally run away with me to Alfheim and live in my castle?”

Loki laughed. “When you give me a good enough reason to leave; your castle has the least magic texts in all the realms.”

“An outrageous lie!” Anthony accused, but his eyes were twinkling. “I am certain I have more than Svartálfar.”

Loki shook his head. “You are not setting a high mark by referencing a dead planet.”

“You are such a hard prince to please,” Anthony remarked, shaking his head. 

Loki couldn’t stop smiling. “Or perhaps you merely cannot measure up?”

Anthony sighed dramatically and dropped his head onto Loki’s shoulder. It was normally a difficult feat with their height difference, but Anthony’s formal wear had additions in the boots to make Anthony slightly taller.

“Why have I befriended such a demanding, impossible prince?” Anthony questioned dramatically, “The Norns themselves must laugh at me for my plight!”

“You overdramatic Elf,” Loki said, but didn’t shove the other man off him. 

He loved Anthony’s open and easy affection. The elf would crawl all over Loki if given half the chance and Loki would always let him, because deep down, he adored being the centre of Anthony’s attention.

Anthony was beloved and coveted by all who met him, and somehow, he considered _Loki_ the one who was worthy of his closest friendship. Loki cherished that above all else and he would never do anything to jeopardise it. 

He would never admit that the main reason he did not accept Anthony’s offer to leave the mockery, sneers and close-minded attitude of the Aesir, was that for all that Anthony would open his doors to Loki no matter what; Loki worried that with unlimited access to Anthony, he would do something he would regret.

Loki would finally confess to the handsome, charming, beloved Alfheim prince that he was in love with him - and that was the one thing Loki could never do.

Anthony was the brightest star in Loki’s sky. He made everything on Asgard bearable by being only a short trip away and by visiting Loki every few months. Loki could not risk losing Anthony. 

If that meant a lifetime of one-sided affection, so be it. Loki knew his friend didn’t see him as a romantic prospect. It was better to say nothing and retain Anthony’s regard, friendship and unguarded affection. 

Loki loved Anthony, and even when they were only friends, Anthony made him happier than any other. 

“Sometimes I wonder why I give you gifts, Loki, if you will only be rude to me,” Anthony teased, drawing Loki from his thoughts.

He looked down at the Elven prince. “Gifts?”

Anthony’s eyes twinkled. “How could I venture to Asgard and not bring you something?”

Loki’s heart raced, but he didn’t let his affection show. He smirked instead. “I suppose I can be kinder if you continue to bring trinkets to appease me.”

“What a benevolent prince you are,” Anthony stated wryly, but with amusement still flooding his gaze.

His brown eyes were so warm and welcoming and the moment could have stretched for eternity - yet, Anthony looked away and broke it. “Now, shall we head to your chambers? I have trinkets to give you and stories to tell! I wish to relax in comfortable surroundings.” 

Loki smiled. There were few who would call Loki’s chambers ‘ _comfortable_ ’ but Anthony did so without hesitance. He once complained that his guest rooms were abysmal and he would rather share with Loki. The mage had been tempted to agree, _incredibly_ tempted, but decorum and his own self-preservation had made him decline.

Anthony had never asked again, but Loki had privately replayed the scenario late at night when his friend was a world away. He would imagine saying _yes_ and sharing a bed with the other prince. It usually remained chaste but sometimes... well, it only further proved why he had made the right choice to refuse Anthony.

At least today, he did not need to hesitate.

“Shall I teleport us there?” Loki questioned.

Anthony grinned. “Would I ever refuse the wonder that is your magic, Loki?”

Loki smiled and finally allowed himself to wrap his arm around Anthony, it was only for long enough to perform the spell, but Loki cherished it all the same. His friend found his magic fascinating and something to praise. 

Was it any wonder that Loki had fallen in love?

* * *

Anthony stayed on Asgard for a week and the two princes spent the entire time together. They were never far from each other’s side; causing mischief, haunting the library and recounted stories late into the night. 

Loki didn’t want it to end, and hated when it did.

He couldn’t hide his misery when he walked Anthony to the bifrost with the other Alfheim dignitaries. Anthony’s own eyes were sad and he hugged Loki tightly. He whispered in his ear, “ _You can always visit me, Loki. Whenever you like and for as long as you wish._ ”

Loki had smiled and thanked him, but made no promises. It had been the same for decades, and Loki watched him disappear with longing and regret. He tried to stamp down on those feelings, but it was getting harder every year.

He turned his mind away from Anthony with determination. He focused on the court, his family and his magic. He tried to remember why staying as the dislike second prince on Asgard was a better choice than becoming an adored and cherished guest on Alfheim.

Each year, it was becoming harder to convince himself to stay.

Loki had spent another long day surrounded by mockery and distaste. He’d returned to his chambers and the desk he used for preparing his ingredients. His hand skimmed the new blade Anthony had given him. The handle was carved from jade and the blade was made from Anthony’s personal forge. He had also gifted Loki a book on the history of magic in Alfheim, and a basket of Loki’s favourite Alfheim sweet breads. 

His friend was too kind to him; always remembering what he liked and desired. The same could not be said for his family.

Sighing, Loki moved away from the desk and planned to head to his bathing chambers. Perhaps a bath would clear his mind and wash away the frustration of the day. He didn’t get a chance before someone was knocking on his door.

Loki frowned. No one save his family visited him and they rarely knocked. He checked his wards and was even more flabbergasted by who he found. Loki approached the door warily and pulled it open with uncertainty.

Yet, his magic had not lied; he found Heimdall standing before him, his face solemn and a hint of compassion in his eyes.

“Why are you here, Heimdall?”

The Gatekeeper did not like him and avoided him at all costs.

“Prince Anthony of Alfheim has been attacked by mercenaries.” The colour drained from Loki’s face and his heart lodged in his throat, but Heimdall wasn’t finished. “He has been grievously injured, but help arrived in time. He recovers in his castle. He-”

Loki didn’t wait for more; he turned from Heimdall and sent out his magic to pull healing texts, his travelling cloak and a small bag of supplies to him. He turned back to Heimdall, wasting no time as he teleported them both to the bifrost.

Heimdall, unlike many Aesir, didn’t stumble or complain about the method of transport.

“Tell mother and father what has happened and where I have gone,” Loki ordered. “You will send me to Anthony’s castle.”

Heimdall followed his commands without any complaint, activating and directing the bifrost with little effort. Loki was trying not to pace, desperate to get to his friend and prove he was alright; that he would _live_.

He was so distracted he almost didn’t hear the Gatekeeper’s words, but they echoed in his mind as he was pulled from Asgard to land on the new planet.

“Take care of your Elf, Prince Loki.”

Loki would have cringed or been embarrassed in any other circumstance, but he couldn’t spare a moment’s thought to Heimdall suspecting his feelings for Anthony. Loki could only walk up the stairs to the sleek, grey castle doors, ignoring the surprise of the guards as he barked, “Where is your master? Take me to Prince Anthony _now_.”

A young female elf was nearby and the first to obey his request. She gave him a hurried bow and led him through the castle. Loki had only visited Anthony’s home twice and never staying overnight; it was filled with deep reds, greys and dark wood. It was a vivid contrast to Asgard’s gleaming palace.

While Anthony’s home would normally make Loki feel at home and relaxed - without Anthony by his side; bright, happy and begging him to stay longer, it felt cold and empty.

Worry and fear caught in Loki’s breast as he was led deeper into the castle and towards Anthony’s private quarters. He was let inside without argument or debate by Anthony’s personal guards who recognised him. Loki’s heart twisted to see his beloved Elf unconscious in bed, heavily bandaged and with healers at his side.

Loki hurried over to the elf. He pushed passed the healers and conjured a chair. He sat down in front of his friend and hovered his hands above the elf. He was desperate to do something, yet terrified to use his magic and learn the extent of the damage.

“He will be fine,” an older, male elf told him. “He has sustained damage to his chest and will scar, but he will live.

Loki didn’t look away from Anthony. His voice was rough as he asked, “What happened?”

“Mercenaries, hired by a criminal; they are dead, or soon will be.”

Loki almost wished they were still alive so that he could seek a more vicious, painful revenge on them.

“We are keeping him in rest,” the elf continued gently. “He should not wake for some days.”

“I will not leave,” Loki snapped, finally raising his eyes and glaring at the elf.

The healer just smiled. “We did not think you would. We know Prince Anthony would be grateful to have you here, Prince Loki.”

It soothed some of Loki’s raw nerves, but not enough to make him feel any less harrowed. He turned back to Anthony, and before he could stop himself, he reached for his friend’s hand and clasped it between his own.

He knew that to a race as affectionate as the elves, the gesture would mean nothing. They would not read into it, but even if they had, Loki did not think he would care. He so desperately needed the touch; he needed to feel the warmth of Anthony’s hand and know he was _alive_. 

Loki needed to know that no matter how injured or scarred, his dearest friend and beloved Anthony had not been taken from him.

* * *

Anthony was left in a magical induced sleep for three days as his body healed. 

Loki did not leave the elf's rooms throughout that time. He was given a makeshift bed and Loki slept at Anthony’s side. The servant’s likely thought him a dedicated friend. What they did not know was that throughout the night, he slept facing Anthony so that when nightmares awoke him, he could assuage himself in a moment: Anthony was alive. Anthony _lived_. 

Loki took to clasping his friend’s hand even as he slept. He could not bear to part from the connection to Anthony. He also spoke to his friend when alone, talking of everything and nothing (and pleading for him to be alright).

When the magic was removed, Anthony slept on. It had been a horrendous wound so close to his heart, it was a wonder he had survived at all. No healer would be surprised if he slept another full week.

But, he didn’t. 

Loki was bent over his friend’s bed, holding his hand and staring at the rise and fall of his chest. He had slept little and eaten even less as he waited for Anthony to regain consciousness. 

He noticed the moment his friend stirred and his gaze shifted to watch Anthony’s eyelids flutter.

Loki’s heart pounded with hope, and when those brown eyes opened and blinked to focus on the room, Loki let out a breath of pure relief.

“Loki?” Anthony mumbled his voice rough from disuse.

“ _Anthony_ ,” Loki whispered, his voice as hallowed as a prayer. 

Anthony’s lips twitched towards a smile, but he didn’t get to reply before the healers were descending on the room; their spells having been triggered the moment Anthony became conscious.

The bustle of the healers forced Loki to let Anthony’s hand go and retreat from the chair. He lingered nearby, listening to their questions and assessments. Anthony’s body was damaged and weak. It had taken a lot out of him and he would require two weeks of bed rest. 

Anthony was not pleased by the assessment and tried to negotiate a shorter release from his bed. Loki instantly refused the notion and glared Anthony into an unhappy submission. When the healers were finished, they departed with a few instructions and the promise that a meal would be sent for them both.

It left Loki and Anthony alone once more. Loki took his seat but had to force himself to keep his hands in his lap. He couldn’t reach for Anthony anymore.

The silence lingered; an awkwardness that never normally existed between them.

“Well,” Anthony grinned, “if I knew it would take almost dying to get you to come here, I might have done it sooner.”

“Don’t you dare joke, Anthony,” Loki hissed, his voice coming out rough and unable to mask his still lingering fear.

Anthony’s expression swiftly turned apologetic. He reached out and placed a hand over Loki’s. “I am sorry, Loki.”

Loki pulled in a breath before letting it out in a shaky exhale. He shifted his hand to better grip Anthony’s.

“Do not scare me like this again, Anthony.” He raised his head, knowing he looked raw and terrified but unable to mask it. “You are not allowed to die. Do you understand?”

Anthony’s lips pulled into an amused grin, but his eyes were soft and warm. He squeezed Loki’s hand. “Anything for you, my insistent, demanding prince.”

The words he used were ones of jest, but the sentiment underneath was what had Loki finally, fully relaxing for the first time in days. He slumped forward and closed his eyes. Anthony was teasing him, Anthony was promising to be _careful_. He finally felt like he could breathe.

“How little have you slept, Loki?” Anthony asked, sounding concerned. He also gently tried to tug Loki forward and onto the large bed. “You should rest.”

“No, I’m fine,” Loki protested, but it was only weakly done.

“Rest. Use a proper bed.”

“I have my bed, I have-”

“Loki,” Anthony said, his voice firm but gentle. “There is no harm in sharing my bed.”

There was harm. Loki could think of a dozen reasons why he shouldn’t give in; the same reasons that kept him from letting Anthony share his rooms on Asgard.

But, when he lifted his head and looked at Anthony’s hopeful expression, he found his protests fading.

He stood up from the chair and gently eased himself onto the bedding beside Anthony. It took some rearranging, but they managed it with few problems. 

Anthony’s bedding was soft, warm and smelled like the elf. Anthony was still holding his hand and they laid on their backs with their heads on separate pillows, looking at one another. It was not a romantic gesture, it was _platonic_ , and yet, Loki’s heart raced at being so close to Anthony in the elf’s private chambers.

“I’m glad you came, Loki,” Anthony told him.

“I would be nowhere else,” Loki whispered.

Anthony smiled and let out a soft, contented sigh. He also closed his eyes. Loki spent a long moment just looking at the resting elf, but eventually Loki did the same. 

He knew they would be woken up for a meal all too soon, but Loki did not let it stop him from enjoying the moment.

And when Anthony did not let go of Loki’s hand, Loki did not pull his away.

* * *

After that nap in Anthony’s bed, the elf refused to let Loki return to the cot or move to a guest room. Loki tried to protest but when Anthony admitted he felt safer with Loki nearby, he was acquiescing to his friend immediately. 

The next few days were spent with Anthony recovering in bed. He still slept frequently, but the rest of the time was spent talking. Anthony was getting back his strength and Loki aided him onto his feet for small walks around the room.

Loki had brought only a few healing texts with him, and had borrowed some from the healers, but he had exhausted them long before Anthony had awoken.

It had been four days since Anthony had regained consciousness when his friend remarked, “You’re getting bored.”

“I’m fine,” Loki answered, glancing at where Anthony was still laying in bed. Loki was at the desk, re-reading a passage on proper bandage care.

Anthony’s face shifted, showing emotions Loki didn’t know how to pinpoint. “I want to show you something.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “You are not getting off this bed.”

Anthony sighed, but quickly suggested, “Place me in a chair and enchant it to follow along beside you.”

Loki didn’t like the idea. The chair would not be ideal for Anthony’s still healing wounds, but he could tell by the stubbornness in the elf’s expression that he wouldn’t be swayed from the notion.

Against his better judgment, Loki did as requested. He even used magic to alter the chair until it was better suited to cater to Anthony’s condition. It allowed the elf to lean back and not strain his chest. When it was complete, Loki helped Anthony to the chair with careful moments designed not to jostle him overtly.

When they were done, Anthony’s face was tight from pain, but he was no less determined. 

“Okay,” Anthony began. “Out the door and down the hall.”

Holding in his own sigh, Loki started to guide Anthony through the castle, following the elf’s directions.

They gained odd and startled looks from the servants, but Anthony waved at them, gave a greeting or ignored them. It took the two of them perhaps five minutes to reach a large wooden door.

Anthony had told Loki to stop, and now they stood in front of it. Anthony looked oddly nervous and would have been fidgeting if he wasn’t seated, as it was, he was twining his fingers in his shirt. It made Loki incredibly curious.

“Go on, Loki,” Anthony said, biting his lip. “Open it.”

Loki sent him another odd look before reaching for the door and pushing it open. The sight within slackened Loki’s features and he gazed at the large room with awe. The sunlight poured in from the huge windows and the forests spread out before the room like a blanket of green.

There were chairs and couches in the room, a winding staircase and a balcony, but what held Loki’s eyes were the shelves, the piles, the _walls_ all overflowing with books. With _magic_ books.

“Anthony,” Loki breathed.

“I knew if I convinced you to come here,” Anthony said softly. “I would have to be ready.”

“There are thousands,” Loki whispered. “This must have taken decades and some of these books...”

“Are incredibly rare,” Anthony agreed.

Loki couldn’t believe it, and the words escaped in a disbelieving whisper, “Why would you do this?”

“Only the best for my demanding prince,” Anthony said - yet, his voice was not teasing. It was achingly gentle and utterly _tender_.

Loki turned around, looking back at the other man. Anthony was smiling and his face showed nothing but affection, fondness and _love_. Loki felt all the breath leave his lungs.

“You’re in love with me,” Loki murmured, the realisation hitting him as hard as Mjölnir.

Anthony didn’t flinch or look away, he just watched Loki with unending affection and quiet sadness. “Let’s not talk about that. This library will keep you busy, you can stay as long as you like. It’s yours, it’s-”

“You’re in love with me,” Loki whispered again, scarcely able to believe it. 

How could it be possible? Was it a dream? A trick of the mind?

But, the library was real, _this_ was real; his popular Alfheim prince, the brightest star in Loki’s sky, his friend loved _him_.

But, Anthony rather than looking happy, he gave a resigned sigh. 

“I tried for years to show you, but when I realised you would not love me.” Anthony looked away. “I accepted it.” He turned back, his brown eyes fierce. “You will always mean the world to me. I will always remain your friend, I will-”

Loki moved towards him and when he was close enough, he knelt down. It helped to put them at eye-level and made Anthony stare at him with shock. Loki cupped Anthony’s cheeks with trembling fingers. 

“Anthony, _Anthony_.” He leant close and pressed their lips together. It was only a chaste touch; a trembling beginning of a future that Loki knew would now spread before them. “I am the ill-favoured prince, of course _you_ would not love me, but oh, I have loved you for decades.”

Anthony blinked. “You-? Ill-favoured? _Loki_.” Anthony’s hands took Loki’s cheeks in return. “The Elves adore you. _I_ adore you. The Aesir are fools.” He chuckled a little wetly. “ _We_ are fools. How did you not see I worshiped you?” 

Loki shook his head, feeling foolish and blind. Yet, he’d been so desperate not to see; he couldn’t have afforded to be wrong.

“How did you not see you were the sun in my sky?” Loki replied. “You made my days bright.” He leant his forehead against Anthony’s. “I wish I had come here when you first asked.”

“But you are here now,” Anthony replied – yet, his voice became vulnerable, his eyes worried; “And you will stay, won’t you? Until I’m healed? So I can court you?”

Loki laughed; the sound carefree and delighted. He repeated his promise from earlier, meaning every word: “I would be nowhere else.”

Anthony smiled, his delight reaching all the way to his eyes. It was impossible for Loki to resist kissing him, and Loki saw no reason to try. Anthony welcomed his touch gladly, kissing him back and holding him as if he was a treasure. 

Loki would have never wished Anthony harmed, and still wished to gain vengeance on those who had touched his beloved, but a part of him couldn’t help but be grateful for the strings that had pulled them to reach this moment.

His love was returned, Anthony wished to _court_ him.

Loki had never imagined he could ever be so wonderfully, purely happy than he was in that moment. When he pulled away from the other man they were both smiling. Anthony nudged their noses together before murmuring, “Come on. We should explore the library. You can bring your books back to our room.”

Loki quirked an eyebrow even as a shiver of pleasure ran through him. “Our room?”

“Yes,” Anthony insisted, not even hesitating. “Our room, our bed, _my_ partner.”

“And you call me a demanding prince,” Loki chuckled, but he soothed his words with a kiss and a whisper. “It sounds perfect.”

He pulled back reluctantly, but Anthony made sure to catch his hand. Loki smiled as he stepped into the library, using magic to bring Anthony with him. He made sure to settle Anthony in the sun and in a comfortable position before he went exploring.

He could feel the elf’s warm, loving gaze on him the entire time, and he kept glancing back at Anthony as he searched through the books.

Looking at the other man, Loki couldn’t imagine how he’d been so blind nor so resistant to the idea of coming here.

Because standing in the middle of a library that was lovingly built for him, Loki knew he could live here forever.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you're curious these are my thoughts on Tony’s side of things:
> 
> I feel like Tony loves Loki but it's a wistful love, he tried to show his affections and Loki always rebuffed/ignored them.  
> He thinks Loki just isn't into him romantically. So he just... continues to hug and touch and affectionately bestow his love on Loki, getting away with as much as he can.  
> He knows Loki cares for him, and he's told himself enough that he's now convinced it's not a romantic love. He still sucks up the affection like a sponge and treats Loki like a courted/spouse he just... knows it won't go anywhere.  
> It's almost like "you're my one true love and I'll always act that way around you, even if I'm not yours, and I won't hate that I love you, I'll continue to love you, because you're worth loving and you make me happy"  
> And every person who lives in Tony's castle knows the truth, but they're so loyal to Tony, they'll never say a word, just watch sadly as he pines so hard for his best friend.  
>  ~~They'll be so ecstatic though, when they realise Loki and Tony are dating. CAKES AND WINE AND A PARTY FOR EVERYONE!~~


End file.
